Bus Rides and More
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: It's the bus ride home after the ICCA finals. Beca never kissed Jesse, let's say. Beca is not good about sleeping on busses. But what happens when a certain fiery redhead can make her a little bit more comfortable? Sucky summary, but I think the story is good. Give it a shot? :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. After no response on the Mockingjay story, I'm just going to abandon it unless someone wants me to continue it. Though writing a full chapter story is difficult for me, considering I have little time to write anymore. Anyhow, I'm doing great, and I hope everyone else is too. This is a request by someone who I will leave unnamed. They wanted me to do a Beca/Chloe relationship oneshot. I've never done anything like this before, so I'm hoping I can get it right. This is kind of strange for me to do, but as a writer, I know I need to be able to step outside of my comfort zone sometimes. Please review and let me know how I did.**

Beca POV

I sat in my seat on the way home from ICCA Finals. The energy we all had had died down, as it was dark out and we were starting to get tired. Cynthia Rose and Stacey were already asleep, Aubrey looked super close to falling asleep, Chloe was listening to music, and all the other girls were just talking amongst themselves. I had been listening to music, but I was starting to get really tired.

"Anyone mind if I change? These clothes aren't exactly sleeping wear," I said, somewhat quietly.

"That's fine, I think we all should do the same," replied Aubrey.

"Pulling over," said Fat Amy. We pulled over to the side of the road, and began to change.

I ended up in a blue tank top and a pair of thick, black, fuzzy sweatpants. I let my hair down and used a makeup wipe to clean off all my makeup, because I didn't feel like leaving it on. I put all my jewelry and accessories in my bag and zipped it up.

Mostly everyone else did the same. Aubrey wore satiny pajamas, but everyone else went with the signature sweatpants and tank top or t-shirt look. Chloe and I were the only ones with our hair down, though.

I grabbed my favorite blanket off the seat. Chloe had gotten it for me for my birthday. It was a dark blue and it was very very warm. I curled up against the cold window.

Fat Amy pulled out again, and we went all returned to whatever we had been doing before we changed.

After about 5 minutes, I found that I was not gonna be able to fall asleep very easily. It just wasn't comfortable, sleeping on a bus.

I pulled out my phone.

"Can I come sit with you? I'm tired and I can't sleep -Beca"

In a few moments, I got my reply.

"Come on over. I got room :) -Chloe"

I smiled a little. I grabbed my blanket and headed back to her seat.

She wore one of my t-shirts, and her favorite pair of sweatpants. They had Lake Wood Percussion down the sides. (I used to be in band, played snare drum. I took her to one of my old drumline's shows and she got the sweats there.) Her shoes were off, as were mine, and her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders.

She let me in since she knew I loved the window seats.

"I'm kinda cold," she mentioned, once I had settled in.

"This blanket's gigantic, I think we can share," I said with the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at my lips.

Immediately she crawled under the covers with me. I could feel her skin - it was freezing.

"So," she said quietly. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head.

"And why not? You look exhausted," she said. I sighed.

"I sleep better when someone else is near me," I admitted.

She chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," she said.

"You look tired yourself," I told her.

She nodded.

"I don't sleep alone very well," she said. I smiled a little.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I curled up against her body, burying my face in her neck. I pulled the covers up to my chin.

Chloe wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Never pegged you as a cuddler," She teased. I giggled.

"You're just so comfortable," I told her. She smiled.

I sighed and cherished the feeling of being wrapped up in her arms.

"You know I'd fall apart you, don't know how you do what you do," she sang quietly. I loved when she sang to me. My heart did little flutters.

She continued to sing Wanted, and I was a few seconds away from falling asleep when I felt her lips on my forehead.

"I love you Bec," she whispered. She leaned her head against mine.

I smiled. I'd been waiting for this moment for quite some time now.

"I love you too Chlo," I replied.

I wrapped my arms around her too and held on tight.

We sat there in pure silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of the other being there. I soon found myself falling fast asleep, the sound of the rain against the windows mixed with Chloe's warmth luring me into the blackness.

Chloe seemed to notice this.

"Get some rest Bec. You've worked hard, and you need it," she told me, her breath hot against my forehead.

"Yeah you too," I mumbled and Chloe giggled.

"Night Beca," she said quietly.

"Goodnight Chloe," I replied.

And with that, I let myself drift into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: This was so weird to write this. Hope it was good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! So I got some great results on this and I'm very happy about that! **** I appreciate your feedback. Since everyone seemed to like this and want this to continue, I'm going to continue this as a bunch of consecutive oneshots, if that makes any sense. This one is a more emotional one, based on a song I recently discovered that brought me to tears. Hope you enjoy this as much as I am sure I will enjoy writing this.**

**Chloe POV**

I sat on the couch in my dorm, wrapped up in my favorite blanket. It was late on a Saturday night; nearly eleven o'clock. Aubrey was fast asleep next to me. One of my favorite movies, 50/50, was playing on the TV in front of me. I marveled at how the awkward therapist in the movie looked astonishingly like Beca.

A little smile appeared on my face as I thought of the younger girl. Her dark hair falling like a silky curtain over her petite shoulders…those eyes of hers, that I could get lost in forever…and her smile…oh don't even get me started on her smile.

I turned off the movie, as I was getting tired. I decided it was best not to wake Aubrey, so I just put a blanket over her and walked over to my bed, crawling beneath the covers. I was wrapped up as though I was in a cocoon. It was very warm, very comfortable.

I was almost asleep when I got a text from none other than Beca Mitchell herself.

The smile that appeared on my face faltered at her words.

"Chlo, I know you're probably asleep, but I need you. I had…I had a bad dream."

I sighed, knowing of the girl's problems with nightmares. She'd had them all her life, so she told me. it was her mom that had taken care of her when that happened. But her mom was no longer around, and she had no one to help with those awful dreams.

So I figured I would take over.

I sighed and got out of my warm bed, pulled on a hoodie (I laughed when I noticed it was hers), and text her back.

"On my way Becs. Stay put."

I walked to her dorm in record time, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Becs? It's me honey, it's Chloe," I said quietly.

My heart broke when she opened the door.

She had one of my blankets wrapped around her, and it covered her completely up to her nose. Her eyebrows were slanted upwards a little bit, a sure sign of her being upset. And those eyes, those pretty little eyes of hers, were full to the brim with tears. Her nose and cheeks were a light red.

A little sigh escaped my lips.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, then immediately wrapped her up in my arms.

Within moments, the two of us were covered up beneath my blanket. I held onto her tightly, and she was snuggled so close to me that it was a wonder she didn't suffocate.

I ran my fingers through her soft hair, knowing that was a way to relax her.

Soon her tears subsided, and I spoke quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"It was you and me. You were in a hospital bed. Your face was so pale…and you were telling me goodbye for the last time," Beca told me, and she got all choked up again.

I felt a tug at my heart, knowing she was hurting at that idea.

I sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere, or at least I don't plan to, for a long long time. Don't you worry," I told her. I hugged her extremely tight, then kissed her cheek softly.

"Please don't Chloe..." she said. I had never heard her sound that way. So meek, so…so broken.

I settled back down into the bed and closed my eyes.

"I promise," I whispered.

Silence settled over the two of us, and then I began to speak. And once I started, there was no stopping me.

"I'm not afraid of it, Becs," I said quietly.

"Of what?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Dying," I replied.

Silence, once again.

"When I get where I'm going, I know that I'll be safe. And I want you to know that too. Always. I'm not scared of death, Bec, but I am scared of something," I told her, and she cuddled closer yet to me.

"What?" she asked, her momentarily steady voice faltering again.

"I'm afraid of what it will do to those I leave behind," I replied quietly.

"Well you know what it would do to me. You saw a little of it earlier," she said quietly with a sigh, followed by a sniffle.

I laughed a tiny bit, as did she.

A perfect song popped into my head.

"When I get where I'm going," I sang quietly. Beca must've recognized it.

"Oh god this song makes me cry…" she said quietly, to herself mainly.

"On the far side of the sky. The first thing that I'm gonna do is spread my wings and fly," I sang to her, grabbing her by the hand. I rubbed circles on her hand as I sang.

"I'm gonna land beside a lion. Run my fingers through his mane. Or I might find out what it's like, to ride a drop of rain…" I continued to sing.

Beca tried to smile a little bit, but her eyes were watering again.

"Yeah when I get where I'm going, there'll be only happy tears," I sang. I wrapped my hand around her finger.

"I will shed the sins and struggles I have carried all these years," I continued.

"And I'll leave my heart wide open. I will love and have no fear."

Beca scooted close to me again, nestling her head in my neck.

"Yeah when I get where I'm going, don't cry for me down here," I sang. My own throat started to get a lump rising in it. Used to this as a singer who has sang many emotional songs, I continued through it.

"I'm gonna walk with my granddaddy, and he'll match me step for step," I sang. My voice shook. My grandpa and I were very close, and he passed away last month.

"And I'll tell him how I missed him every minute since he left, and then I'll hug his neck," I sang.

I continued through the chorus again, unable to keep the tears in my eyes from falling.

"So much pain and so much darkness, in this world we stumble through, so many questions I can't answer, and so much work to do…" I sang, my voice quieting as I continued through to the hardest part of the song for me to listen to.

"When I get where I'm going, and I see my maker's face, I'll stand forever in the light, of his amazing grace!" I sang.

I sang the chorus once more.

As I finished up the song, I squeezed Beca's hand.

"No matter what, everything's gonna be fine," I whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

She nodded.

"I know," she replied. A small smile appeared on her face.

I closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep with the most amazing girl in the world.

**A/N: hope you liked! **


	3. A Thousand Years

**A/N: Hello! Hope everyone has had a good Easter. Mine's been great. I had two ideas for what to do with this chapter so I'm just going to combine them into one. I think it'll be good. Hope everyone likes it! **** Much love to all of you.**

**Beca POV**

I sighed, walking down the hall to the music room. Well, this little getaway Chloe and I found anyway. It's got a couple chairs, a dim light, and a beautiful grand piano right in the middle of it. It's been our escape for quite a while now.

Today had just flat out sucked. I hadn't gotten to see Chloe all day, I failed an exam I studied so hard for, and I had been lectured by the teacher whose exam I failed. It was about 9:30 now.

There was a small lump in my throat but I tried hard to ignore it. I got to the music room fairly quickly, and opened the door.

When I heard a quiet piano tune coming from the room, I stopped in my tracks. I stepped inside the room and closed the door very softly, then sat in the dark of the shadows.

I peeked over the stacks of chairs to see who was there. A flash of reddish orange hair gave that one away fairly quick.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? Watching you stand alone…all of my doubts, suddenly go away somehow," came her quiet voice, like silk.

"I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.." she continued.

I was somewhat surprised to feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is," I sang, standing up from my hiding spot. Chloe turned, still playing the piano, and a smile crossed her face.

"I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me," I continued.

"Every breath, every hour has come to this," Chloe sang.

"One step closer," we harmonized. I sat down next to her on the piano stool.

"I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darling' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more," we sang to each other, and my eyes met hers.

"And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more," we finished. Chloe played a beautiful ending chord.

For a moment, she just gazed at me, as though mesmerized.

"Why are you crying Becs?" she asked me, reaching up to gently wipe away my tears.

"Bad day," I told her, sniffling.

She sighed, and looked at her watch. Suddenly a tiny smile appeared on her face.

I felt my hands being grabbed.

"Let's go driving," she told me.

One of our favorite things in the world was to hop in my truck and just drive. Doesn't matter where. Especially at night, yeah that's always good fun.

"Do you realize how much trouble we'd get in if we were caught sneaking off campus?" I asked her.

"Yeah, well, I don't really care at the moment," she said with that sly little smirk of hers. I laughed.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket, and she took them gently from me.

"Today, I'm driving," she said. I just nodded, interested to see what she wanted.

Hand in hand, we snuck through the halls and out the door, then made a mad dash for my old beat-up red pickup truck.

The two of us jumped in, and got out of the campus as quick as we possibly could.

Once we were out onto the open road, we just enjoyed the darkness and the company of the other.

Usually when we went out driving, we never truly went anywhere. We'd drive until my truck was almost out of gas, and then go get gas and drive back to the campus. We only ever drove on weekends, so being out on a school night felt pretty good.

This time though, it seemed like Chloe knew exactly where she was going.

"We're not just going driving, are we?" I asked her with a tiny smile.

She laughed.

"Nope my dearest, not this time," she said.

Not five minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot of the beach. It was completely empty. The moon reflected off the shimmering waters. I could hear the waves hitting the shore – it was one of the most relaxing settings you could imagine.

The two of us wore plaid button-up shirts and jean shorts. We took off our shoes and socks and left them in the truck, as well as our phones. There was a cool breeze, but it felt good as we stepped out of the truck and walked onto the sand.

The damp sand squished between my toes, and I smiled at the memories it brought back. Some times with my dad, the one time that the Bellas all came here during the day, and the first time Chloe took me to this beach with just the two of us. But none of those could compare to how this felt right now.

Chloe grabbed my hand, and the water washed up onto our feet. It was surprisingly warm – not hot of course, but a very comfortable temperature.

"This was the perfect idea, Chlo," I told her with a smile. We kept walking further into the water.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking over at me. She just looked for a moment, and then my favorite of her many smiles appeared on her face. Just that small one, where the left side of her mouth curved up a little bit. I loved that smile so much.

"Wish we could go swimming right now," I told her. We were now about knee deep into the water, so that the edges of my shorts were getting soaked.

"Who says we can't?" she replied. Before I could realize what she was doing, she pushed me lightly backwards into the water.

I swam out deeper into the water and then resurfaced, taking deep breaths of air.

"You realize we don't have towels right? Or clean clothes?" I told her with a laugh. "Not that I care, though."

She dived in as well , and came right up to me.

"Yeah I know," she told me. "Sorry for pushing you in without telling you, guess I didn't think that you kinda needed to breathe."

I laughed. "It's okay. You're still loved."

She kissed my cheek lightly. "I know."

The two of us swam around for quite some time, and once we were starting to get cold, we got out of the water and sat on the rocks towards the end of the shoreline.

The wind blew our hair back, and our shirts sort of blew with the wind. I laughed a bit to myself, thinking how we looked like we were in some movie scene.

When Chloe turned to me, she had the sexy rockstar looking going, with her hair all fluffed up and blown back by the persistent breeze.

"Looking good there," I told her.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied and I laughed.

We leaned back onto the cool, smooth surface of the rocks and stared up at the stars for a good long time, in complete silence. Sometime in the midst of that, Chloe had grabbed my hand.

After even longer, she looked over at me.

"You know we have class at eight, maybe we should get back," she said quietly. I sighed and nodded.

As we got into the truck and headed out, I turned on the radio. A relaxed smile crossed my face as I heard the song that was playing.

"I've loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more…"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please **


End file.
